Perestroika
=Perestroika= *Edit **History http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/a/a9/Perestroika-GTA4-exterior.jpgThe exterior of Perestroika in GTA IV.Added by ZSPerestroika is a Sprunk owned cabaret club in the Hove Beach district of Broker, Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV, once owned by the late Mikhail Faustin. The comedy acts there are much poorer in humor than those of Split Sides, though there are some interesting acts. Like the Split Sides, Niko Bellic can watch shows in club on his own, on a date or as an activity with a friend. "Perestroika" ("Перестройка") means "restructuring" when translated to Russian. Perestroika is also a term commonly used internationally when referring to political and economic reforms in the Soviet Union during the1980s that resulted in its collapse. Design http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Perestroika&action=edit&section=1Edit The club's interior includes various rooms that serve several purposes in-game. The main feature of the club is its dining area, bar and open space (presumably used as a dance floor) fronted by a stage, where the club's acts are performed. The backstage of the club is accessible from a door to the left of the stage, connecting to the perfomer's dressing room, a QUB3D video arcade game, and a backlot of the club which leads up to the club's roof, where a pistol can be found. A cloakroom is also included between the main entrance and the main room of the club. Perestroika's shows are triggered from within the club itself; the player must first enter the club and locate the marked checkpoint to the right, where the player is intended to be seated. Security http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Perestroika&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/c/c7/Perestroika-GTA4-interior.jpgThe interior of Perestroika.Added by ZSAt night, the club is guarded by a bunch of Russian mafia members who will attack if provoked, in and outside the club, if you pull out a gun after you have made the gang members attack you, they will pull out their guns and start shooting at you. The club is also guarded by two gangsters who search guests before they enter (except the player). Depending on how far in the game the player has got the guards will react in one of two ways. If the player hasn't completed The Master and the Molotov mission, the guards will welcome them. However after this mission is completed, the guards will warn you to stay away and then attack the player. If, however, accompanied by a friend (whilst the player is doing an activity for his friend), the guard will let them in, despite the mission completion of The Master And The Molotov. If you take Roman there after the mission Crime & Punishment, he may occasionally feel uncomfortable and says it must be where Faustin hangs out when he isn't holding hostages in his basement and shooting them. After completing The Master and the Molotov, he tells Niko it's a shame Faustin is dead because the place is going to pot. After Faustin's death, it's assumed that Kenny Petrovic took over the club, because it continues to be frequented and guarded by the Russian Mafia when all known leaders are dead. Acts http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Perestroika&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: Acts at Perestroika Perestroika hosts a total of four different acts, of which two will be feature each time a player comes to watch its show. The sequence of acts are repeated after six visits. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Perestroika&action=edit&section=4Edit *Perestroika is the venue of the "Porn Idol" auditions that Guy wanted to attend. *Between the two doors to get into Perestroika there is a coat room to the right with a woman in it and if you punch her she will say "Niko, stop!" It is unknown how she knows Niko's name. *Perestroika was a reform introduced by the Soviet Union premier Mikhail Gorbachev in the 1980s which gave more power to Managers in industry, hence taking power from Soviet central command. The naming of the club could be derived from this reform since the clubs owner, Mikhail Faustin, is killed by Niko after being ordered to by Dimitri, who was subordinate to Faustin. It is widely believed that perestroika destroyed Communism in the Soviet Union, ultimately leading to it's collapse. *The woman in the coat room who yells, " Niko,stop!" has a voice similar to that of Alex Chilton. She even uses one of Alex's lines, "Yup you're an asshole."